With Love
by Red Cassis
Summary: Ginny Weasley has a very unusual Christmas.


**With Love**

Ginny Weasley awoke on the twenty-fifth of December to find her room scattered with boxes and wrapping paper. The floor was practically covered with them as she stepped over everything and headed to the door, yanking it open.

"Merry Christmas, Ginny!" Hermione shrieked from the kitchen of her flat as the redhead came into view. As soon as she emerged, Ginny saw a flash of something, and then felt something hit her stomach. She staggered slightly and managed to hang out to the parcel.

"What is this?" she asked, looking down at the wrapped gift.

"A Christmas present," said Ron, grinning. Harry stood beside him, looking a little too glum. "Open it. Mum sent hers too!"

Ginny sighed and sat down on the couch, her fingers tugging the paper off, revealing a new book for her to read. She smiled up at Hermione, stood, and flung her arms around the other girl.

"Thank you."

"Mum's," said Ron as he tossed another present at his sister. "She gave me, Harry and Hermione sweaters. Surprising, huh?"

Ginny frowned and looked at the still very much wrapped present. Her mother meant well, they all knew that, but sometimes she went a little overboard in trying to please her children on the holidays. She supposed even her father felt the same on some level.

"Oh wow," said Ginny, gasping as she finished opening her gift. It was not a sweater. She watched Ron's face fall. "Mum must have spent so much on this."

Ginny stood and held up the black dress, her eyes falling on the length and she smiled. She shook her head. "I can't believe she spent this money on me. I didn't even know we had that kind of money."

"Try it on," Hermione urged.

Ginny grinned and nodded and rushed back upstairs. She had come back within a few minutes, her eyes catching Harry's, because his had widened and he looked like he wanted to say something.

"Oh," was all he said.

The fabric clung to every curve of her body, and it barely reached her knees, which she assumed was why she heard Harry's slow intake of breath. She glanced around her flat at her friends and shrugged. "How does it look?"

"Lovely," said Hermione.

"Great," smiled Ron.

"Stunning," said Harry in a low voice. His eyes raked over her body appreciatively and a smirk pulled at his lips. "Really."

Ginny beamed.

"I think you should change," Harry said in her ear. She jumped slightly and turned to him.

"Why would I want to do that? I could go out looking like this."

"I don't want you to," he said, frowning. "I don't want anyone hitting on you." He grabbed her arm, as if that would make her listen, and eyed her. "Take it off."

Ginny stared at him, her eyes narrowing suddenly, and she jerked out of his touch. Ever since they had gotten together last month he had had been too overprotective of her, rarely letting her do what she wanted or go anywhere without him, because he was so worried about other guys.

"I can take care of myself," hissed Ginny, storming away from him and back upstairs, where she grabbed a few things and came back downstairs. She heard him growl and she shook her head. "Hermione, would you like to go with me to Diagon Alley?"

Harry glared at her.

"Sure, I have to get a few things anyway," Hermione replied, missing her friends' hostile look. "When do you want to go?"

"Now," said Ginny, glancing at Harry. He looked furious at her as he sat down on the couch. No one seemed to notice the tension.

* * *

They stopped at Flourish and Blotts, and while Hermione went upstairs to find what she was looking for, Ginny stayed below, looking around at all of the people. They were probably, more likely than not, last minute Christmas shopping.

With her back turned, she didn't notice the man coming forward, his hands stacked with books. She whirled around too late, bumping into him, the books spilling everywhere. Ginny gasped, her eyes going wide as she said, "Here, let me help-"

"That's very kind," said a voice. He stood with ease, brushed off his pants, and glared at her. "I'm all right though. Can I help you up?" He extended a long, pale hand with elegant fingers to her.

Ginny stood on her own, her eyes softening slowly as the man smiled at her. He had a nice smile, and nice hair. Nice feathery, blond-

"_Malfoy_?"

He gave her a smirk that proved she was right. The arrogant sneer she hadn't forgotten was very clear, though something about his attitude had changed dramatically. He seemed less threatening; she supposed was the word she was searching for as she looked at him.

"Weasley? My, my, don't you look stunning. Are you going to a party tonight?"

"No."

"No?" His gray eyes skimmed her body and he smiled slightly. "I was under the impression with your outfit that you were headed to a party. It is Christmas, after all."

"Merry Christmas," Ginny mumbled.

Draco smirked and brushed a hand through his hair. He started to pick up the books he had dropped. He reached for one, as did Ginny, their fingers brushing lightly. She was the first to pull back. He straightened up and looked at her, frowning.

"Merry Christmas," he said softly. "Are you here by yourself, Weasley?"

"It's Ginny, and no I'm not. Hermione is here upstairs."

"Ginny," he said, testing her name on his lips. He stared at her for some time before saying, "I'd had for you to abandon your company but I wonder if you'd like to go with me to a few more stores?"

Ginny considered this for a moment and excused herself. He watched her go up the stairs, her hips swaying as she walked. He saw her talking quietly to Granger, who glanced at him, shook her head, and smiled.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she hurried toward him, pulling her cloak around her slim body for warmth.

"I have to get my mother a gift," Draco said as he held the door open for her. Ginny stepped outside and he steppe to her side. "Do you have anyone left to get?"

"You'll never find anything, you know. It's too late."

He stopped short and she nearly ran into him. He turned his head slightly, his lips pulled into a smirk. "I'm a Malfoy – I will get what I want."

Somehow as Ginny walked with him she didn't think he was talking strictly about Christmas gifts.

* * *

"I'm sure your mother will love the necklace," Ginny said as she scooped up more chocolate ice cream onto her spoon and put it in her mouth. She watched Draco watching her and smiled slightly. He really was enjoyable to spend time with.

"I hope so," he said, staring at her.

"What are you staring at?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

Draco had been looking at her for a good twenty minutes before he said, "Nothing, eat your ice cream." He ate his quietly – vanilla with caramel.

"Draco," Ginny said, tilting her head. He had been acting weird since they left the jewelers. "Is that necklace really for your mother?"

He looked up, his eyes wide, and a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Why would you get _me_ something? We haven't spoken in years."

He smiled slightly. "I wanted to get you another present."

"Another-"

He grinned widely. "I do have such good taste, don't you think?"

Ginny looked down, her eyes wide.

"_You_ bought me this dress? But my mum-"

He reached across the table and took hold of her hand. "I knew you'd never open something that was from me, so I just said it was from a family member instead. Quite ingenious if I do say so."

She hit him rather hard on the arm. "You big prat! Why would you do all of this for me?"

"I wanted to give you the Christmas I never could, Ginny," he said softly. "When we dated…"

"We didn't have the best Christmas that year, did we?" Ginny asked, her eyes shining, her expression softening. "Thank you, Draco."

He pushed the dishes to the side and leaned across the table. When he pressed his lips to her, she sighed, wanting to tangle her fingers in his feathery, white hair.

"Merry Christmas, Ginny."

"Merry Christmas, Draco."

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this little holiday fic.**


End file.
